Pensamientos Lujuriosos
by Dragon-Princess97
Summary: Dicen que las personas más serias son las que tienen los sentimientos más puros, los más bellos pero sobre todo los que tienen los más y recónditos deseos llenos de pasión hacia la persona que ellos anhelan tener en sus brazos.., así eran Shion de Aries y Yuzuriha de Grulla dos enamorados llenos de lujuria y pasión.
1. Chapter 1

_**El siguiente relato es basado en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad si no de sus creadores Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi emitida 24 de Agosto de 2006 en Japón. **_

_**Advertencias: Contenido +18 **_

_**Pareja: Shion X Yuzuriha **_

_**Idioma: Español **_

_**Pensamientos Lujuriosos **_

_Dicen que las personas más serias son las que tienen los sentimientos más puros, los más bellos pero sobre todo los que tienen los más y recónditos deseos llenos de pasión hacia la persona que ellos anhelan tener en sus brazos.., así eran Shion de Aries y Yuzuriha de Grulla jóvenes lemurianos nacidos en Jamir y años después al santuario de Atenea en Grecia, ambos se atraían con locura, el no paraba de pensar en ella en cómo se sentiría tenerla en sus brazos, llenarla de besos y los deseos más perversos que el tenia por ella y uno de esos era hacerla suya, de igual manera pasaba con la joven deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos y entregar se ante él, susurrarle y proclamarle su amor con su voz y su cuerpo… pero no era tan fácil no sería tan fácil para ellos dos, puesto que ambos eran muy tímidos en ese aspecto pero eso cambiaria poco a poco.._

La mañana llego al santuario los primeros rayos del sol besaban los paisajes que se encontraban a su alrededor, los animales salían de sus escondites para dar comienzo a su nuevo día al igual que los santos de la diosa Atenea, quienes ya estaban de pie para dar comienzo a una nueva jornada de entrenamientos, comenzando por la casa de Aries, donde ya se encontraba despierto pero muy mal humorado caballero de cabellos dorados, parece que la noche no fue muy buena para él, estaba demasiado cansado y de desvelado por ciertos pensamientos que le estaban torturando

-Dioses quiero dormir un rato mas pero mis obligaciones me llaman aun no puedo creer lo que se me ha estado viniendo a la mente, como puedo tener esos pensamientos demasiado pecaminosos ya perezco Manigoldo con esto –decía para sí mismo el carnero dorado revisando en su cocina algo para preparar y era que los pensamientos que el tenia eran sobre la joven guerrera de la grulla Yuzuriha su mejor amiga de infancia y compañera de armas, sus pensamientos habían sido demasiado fuertes que su cuerpo reacciono a ellos –no debo de tener estos pensamientos no es correcto, además Yuzuriha es mi amiga no puedo faltar le al respeto de esta manera –Shion trataba de olvidar esos pensamientos que contenían lujuria y pasión por su compañera de armas no podía faltar le al respeto a ella no se lo perdonaría jamás, el carnero siguió pensando hasta que un fuerte cosmos hizo presencia en la entrada de Aries y era nada más y nada menos que Manigoldo de Cáncer quien era acompañado por el caballero de Piscis Albafica

-Buenos días Caballeros de Aries –saludo cordialmente Albafica a lo que su saludo fue correspondido por Shion

-Qué onda ovejo ¿Cómo te va?-dijo el caballero del cangrejo con mucha confianza quien noto el nerviosismo de Shion de inmediato -¿Qué te pasa animal?

-ah perdón nada no me desperté de buen humor hoy lo siento muchachos ¿quieren café? –pregunto el carnero invitando a sus amigos a degustar el café que estaba preparando

-Gracias por la invitación pero ¿te pasa algo? Además disculpa a este mal criado que no sabe respetar a los demás –dijo el caballero de los peces haciendo referencia a su amigo Manigoldo quien solo lo miro muy ofendido por el comentario de Piscis

-tengo pensamientos extraños nada mas –se limitó a decir, no quería que ellos se enteraran de sus sentimientos y pensamientos por la guerrera y sobre todo Manigoldo quien si se llegase a enterar iba a terminar siendo molestado y chantajeado por el ya mencionado

-¿seguro? Es que no pareces convencernos a mí y al pez de Chernóbil –dicho esto Albafica termino dando le un golpe en la cabeza al cangrejo por ponerle un apodo como ese, para luego ver a Shion quien solo rio un poco por el gran golpe que el caballero de Piscis le dio a Manigoldo – Dios que te pasa animal!

-te lo buscaste por idiota ahora aguántate, Shion no queremos escabullirnos en tus pensamientos que mencionas si no deseas decirnos tranquilo y sobre todo disculpa nuevamente a este metido de quinta –dijo el caballero de pelo azul celeste

-no es eso… es que son cosas que ni yo entiendo son pensamientos sobre una persona que no se ya ni se lo que digo –Shion no sabía que decir estaba trabado en sus propias palabras, no deseaba decirle a nadie pero ellos bueno Albafica si podía saber le podía contar pero como con el andaba de sampa limones Manigoldo no podía decir nada sin que este se riera y molestara

-ay ya sé qué te pasa, estás enamorado picaron o esos pensamientos son sobre alguna chica que deseas poseerla en tus brazos o mejor dicho poseerla de otra manera –el comentario de Manigoldo era cierto pero colmo la paciencia tanto del Aries como el de Piscis, sabían que Manigoldo era un pervertido y mal pensado pero en este caso ya había cruzado un límite en el que ya estaba en peligro de ser enviado al mismo Hades -¿Qué?

-Manigoldo! Que cosas estas diciendo! Shion no ha de tener esos pensamientos y si fueses así dudo que sean como los que tú dices cochino, come cuando hay, cínico y pervertido –grito Albafica sin dejar hablar al carnero quien también estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe al cangrejo

-Ay como si no lo pensara ¿dime Shion te imaginas a esa chica en que posiciones? –pregunto el cangrejo hasta que Albafica le metió una patada en la entre pierna –maldito pescado por qué hiciste eso… solo preguntaba idiota además , este no se la puede tirar de santo toda la vida más de alguna vez te has de pensar en ella no solo como una hermosa mujer si no en algo más que todo hombre desea

-ya basta Manigoldo, Albafica saca lo de aquí! –dijo Shion dando un grito haciendo que el caballero de Piscis obedeciera tomando de la camisa al responsable de provocar la ira de Aries, Shion estaba molesto no tanto por lo de Manigoldo si no porque es verdad el tenia pensamientos muy lujuriosos sobre aquella chica que lo tenía loco de amor pero también de un apetito sexual, no sabía que hacer él no quería faltar le al respeto en lo absoluto a ella, el solo pensarlo le daba asco hacia el mismo por tener eso en mente, luego del incidente el caballero salió rumbo al templo de libra donde residía su amigo Dohko tal vez él podría ayudarle con su problema, camino hacia el lugar cruzando por las casas en las que no estaban sus dueños debido a los entrenamientos, luego de su caminata llego al dichoso lugar donde estaba su amigo preparando un poco de Te

-Sabía que vendrías amigo mío –dijo el caballero de libra dándole la bienvenida al caballero de Aries

-Hola Dohko, me imagine que lo presentías ya era evidente que vendría a verte –dijo el caballero ayudando a su amigo con la mesa en la que estaba colocando las cosas

-pues vaya que si amigo, que te pasa por que andas con esa cara no me digas… Regulus y Kardia o Manigoldo fueron a molestarte a tu templo, Shion no les prestes atención –dijo el caballero de libra sin dejar hablar al otro

-nada que ver Dohko bueno Manigoldo si fue a molestar de no ser por Albafica hubiera habido cangrejo para la cena –dijo riendo el caballero de Aries haciendo que su amigo riera por el comentario

-ya veo, pero que hizo esta vez este idiota para que lo quisieras cocinar vivo, ha cuidado esta algo caliente –dijo Dohko evitando que su amigo se quemara con el té que le había servido

-Dohko es normal que alguien piense en una persona de manera no muy formal-comento el carnero a su amigo quien solo pudo verlo de forma extraña por lo dicho

-a que te refieres "no muy formal" –dijo en respuesta el caballero de la balanza dando un sorbo a su te -¿paso algo con alguien?

-Dohko es normal que un caballero de Atenea tenga pensamientos pecaminosos, lujuriosos –dijo alterado el caballero de Aries dejando asustado a su amigo quien dejo a un lado la bebida para tratar de entender a su amigo

-Shion… mira es algo normal cuando te atrae alguien pero ¿Por qué te asusta eso? Amigo es algo normal –dijo Dohko dando le una palmada en la espalda al Aries quien era evidente su sonrojo por lo dicho –ahora dime como han sido esos pensamientos son muy intensos o son románticos o de ambas combinaciones

-Dohko mira es de alguien que me gusta es de una chica hermosa… mis pensamientos han sido de tener la en mis brazos hacer con ella lo que dos enamorados hacen cuando los besos llegan a otro nivel –dijo apenado por lo que estaba diciendo a lo que su amigo ya se imaginaba por donde eso iba y ya medio sabia la culpa que el carnero tenia era evidente

-a ver has tenido deseos sexuales con esa persona y no has podido dormir por ello, sobre todo la culpa que cargas no solo es por pensamientos es porque tu cuerpo tira señales y son dolorosas y la única manera de calmarlas es muy sencilla tanto para hombre y mujeres –el carnero ya no podía más estaba rojo, rojo pues su amigo dio en el clavo que él no quería, era verdad sus pensamientos estaban llevándolo a un borde de emociones que no solo su mente le costaba procesar sino que también su miembro viril formaba parte del asunto, le daba pena admitir que estaba teniendo erecciones dolorosas al solo pensar en aquella chica y que su solución era la de masturbarse para calmar el dolor y satisfacer sus deseos carnales, tenía que aceptarlo él estaba teniendo deseos sexuales por aquella chica que robo su corazón – ahora dime quien es al chica que tanto te provoca estos deseos culposos según tú?

-Es Yuzuriha, ella es la que me provoca esto –confeso el carnero, su amigo ya lo presentía en parte sabía que el carnero estaba deseoso de esa chica él se ponía nervioso con solo verla y no era el único, muchos caballeros estaban enfocados esa hermosa mujer –Dohko no sé qué hacer sé que lo que eh estado haciendo calma el dolor corporal pero no sé qué hacer no puedo estar haciendo eso todo el tiempo, que hago…

-lo que puedes hacer es tratar de hablar con ella en su momento indicado se nota que la amas… no solo físicamente sino más bien por sus sentimientos… sé que eso es lo que más te atrae y sé que ella a de pensar lo mismo de ti –Dohko parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, tratando de animar a su amigo que al parecer ya estaba un poco mejor a comparación como estaba antes de preocupado por su pequeño detalle, luego de una buena charla y todo el caballero de Aries se retiró para ir a su templo y tratar de relajar un poco su mente, era verdad cada día iba a ser así si no hablaba con ella, todo se iba a poner feo y de paso podría hasta perder la amistad de la joven si ella se enteraba por otra persona que no fuese el, el día paso rápido para el caballero de Aries quien estaba limpiando por última vez su dormitorio, estaba cansado y quería descansar un poco sin saber que la culpable de sus pensamientos estaba por llegar en compañía de sus dos compinches

-Eres un idiota Tenma cómo pudiste provocar a ese toro! Pudo a ver nos matado! –dijo la joven grulla dándole un golpe a su amigo en la cabeza por semejante estupidez

-Ay ya bájale Yuzuriha ni que nos pudo matar piensa bien las cosas somos caballeros si lo atacábamos hubiéramos tenido una rica carne asada –otro que se llevó un coscorrón por andar diciendo incoherencias y así es el dueño del comentario fue esta vez Yato de Unicornio –Dios que te pasa deja de pegarnos, mejor avancemos ya tenemos que llegar al templo de Manigoldo

-Aun no puedo creer que quiera que nos quedemos con él en su templo, que se me hace que se trae algo entre manos –dijo Tenma con algo de intriga a lo que podía pasar, conocía muy bien a Manigoldo lo más seguro era que le quería hacer una broma de mal gusto en venganza por la ultima jugarreta que le tendió él y Yato al pobre caballero, quien claramente les dijo que se las iba a cobrar con ellos dos por su osadía de meter se con él.

-ya ustedes dos parecen niños, no creo que él nos haga nada además si el hiciera algo seria a ustedes dos y como a mí no me afecta yo solo veré como serán linchados por Manigoldo de Cáncer

-eres cruel con nosotros definitivamente nos tendrás que ayudar mejor dicho… en fin parece que llegamos a Aries pasemos de un solo lo más seguro es que Shion no está, así que podemos pasar sin ningún problema – dijo Tenma para seguir su camino con los demás, sin embargo el dueño de la casa si estaba

-Vaya pero miren quienes andan aquí –dijo Shion recargado en uno de los pilares de la casa sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes

-Shion… creíamos que no estabas en casa –dijo Yato viendo al caballero de Aries acercando se a ellos

-bueno si estaba para tu información y desde lo lejos los estaba escuchando, veo que van a visitar a Manigoldo –dijo Shion

-La verdad muy extraño pero acompaño a estos dos idiotas porque tienen miedo de quedar ellos solos con el así que me toca ir de niñera de ellos dos ¿y usted? ¿Cómo le va?

\- ha… yo bien, aquí pues no se ando algo cansado si quieren pasen no hay problema –dijo Shion saliendo de ahí todo nervioso puesto a que la joven andaba muy hermosa y sobre todo con vestimenta muy provocativa, el carnero dejo muy perplejos a los muchachos

-que será lo que le habrá pasado, en fin ahora vamos que sino ese demente vendrá buscarnos –dijo Tenma caminando hacia la salida

-si mejor vamos, está muy extraño el señor Shion él no es así pero mejor vamos Manigoldo ha de estar esperando como fiera –dijo la joven, ella estaba extrañada por lo que estaba pasando con el caballero de Aries, él no era así bueno jamás fue así, sin dar más vuelta al asunto los chicos siguieron su camino mientras que el caballero Shion se encontraba encerrado en su recamara, esto ya era el colmo de estar poniendo se tensó al verla agradeció a su cuerpo no haberle hecho pasar una vergüenza grande ante los muchachos, pasaron las horas Shion no tenía nada de apetito no quería comer nada, sus pensamientos pecaminosos retomaron fuerzas al verla hoy, decidió tomar un baño para alivianar la mente pero solo aumentaba más, se colocó la pijama y decidió dormir un poco trataba de dejar su mente volar por otro rumbo pero no por los deseos sexuales que él tenía por esa chica, pero al parecer su mente le jugo otra cosa

_-Señor Shion… usted es un hombre de verdad –dijo la joven entre gemidos mientras el mayor la masturbaba su clítoris con los dedos y masturbaba sus pechos –hágame suya soy toda suya –con la vos entre cortada aquella joven era llena de placer por el hombre que estaba con ella _

_-no sabes tanto lo que te deseo, amo hacerte el amor, amo hacerte gemir y gritar mi nombre entre tus quejidos llenos de placer –dijo el comenzando a besar a la joven en su cuello bajando lentamente por el abdomen y luego vientre hasta llegar a su vagina donde comenzó a saborear los jugos de ella _

_-ahhh oh mis dioses siga así por favor no pare me gusta mucho…-él no podía parar metía su lengua en el interior de ella haciendo que sus paredes vaginales se contrajeran –ah ah ah si si si me gusta aymm _

_-Yuzuriha te amo tanto te quiero solo para mi quiero hacerte el amor todas la noches….meterte la hasta el fondo mientras gritas mi nombre quiero hacerte mía mi amor mi Yuzuriha….._

El despertó de golpe sudando y con un dolor en su miembro ya erecto, el caballero comenzó a masturbar la erección que tenia al pensar tanto en aquella joven para que esta fuera bajando poco a poco hasta poder expulsar el semen que contenía en su interior, era ya hora de decirle a esa hermosa joven que se ha robado su corazón y desea hacerla suya para siempre era hora o no nunca debía decirse lo para que al fin pudiera tener una paz mental y tener el amor de su vida con el..

Continuara

Buenas Noches Jóvenes aquí les dejo este fanfic un tanto largo espero sea de su agrado +18 será todo asi que lo mas fijo es que me iré al Hades por esto chao chao no olviden comentar ¡


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana dio comienzo en el santuario, los caballeros estaban alistando se para comenzar con sus labores de guardia y entrenamiento con sus alumnos o de ellos mismos, en el templo de Cáncer ya vemos a unos caballeros de bronce amarrados de cabeza al parecer Manigoldo si cumplió lo que había dicho, se las iba a cobrar y muy caro con los dos jovencitos mientras que la joven Yuzuriha estaba dormida en el sillón de la sala de la cuarta casa

-vaya parece que si cumpliste con lo prometido ¿verdad? –dijo la joven al ver a los dos amigos de ella suplicando le a Manigoldo que los bajar puesto a que ya habían aprendido la lección de meterse con el –no crees que ya es demasiada tortura además si el patriarca llega a ver esto de seguro estarás en problemas

-ay el anciano no me da miedo además estos dos aun me deben mucho –dijo el caballero de Cáncer viendo a la hermosa dama –ya veo por qué el carnerito está loco por ti eres una mujer muy hermosa y sobre todo ardiente –el comentario sonrojo pero a la vez molesto a la joven quien quería propinarle una paliza ahí no más al caballero de la cuarta casa pero se contuvo –dime hermosa nunca has pensado en eso…

-¿en qué? ¿De qué hablas Manigoldo? –pregunto intrigada la chica, si sabía que algo le pasaba a Shion pero lo que no sabía era que lo traía loco al punto de querer poseerla como su mujer, sin embargo ella no lo sabía hasta que Manigoldo empezó a hablar

-del sexo… Vamos tú has de ser de esas mujeres nobles que se dan a respetar pero que en el fondo necesitas saciar tu hambre sexual ¿no es así? –prosiguió el caballero dando vuelta alrededor de ella –sabes yo creo que tú debes tener tu experiencia con alguien

-basta me estas incomodando baja estos dos estúpidos para poder largarme de aquí –dijo ella molesta, si sabía que también necesitaba saciar su hambre sexual pues si sentía atracción por el caballero de Aries, pero ella no deseaba involucrarse con él por ser su maestro y compañero de armas además que pensaría su maestro de ellos dos, lo más seguro es que los regañaría de la peor manera por pues que le podía esperar no creía en una felicitación más bien en una sanción por que está estrictamente prohibido el amor entre los caballeros y amazonas ya que el fin de ellos era su diosa tanto para los caballeros varones como las mujeres, debían dar todo por Atenea y solo tener ojos y corazón para ella como sus fieles servidores –sabes que está prohibido eso de los amoríos en el santuario lo sabes muy bien

-ay si lo sé pero sabes algo… que tal si ese idiota te quiera más que una simple "mejor amiga" por favor como dicen en los países de occidente esa paja no me la trago ni con vodka o horchata así que Yuzuriha ten los ojos bien abiertos en esto nunca se sabe qué tal si él se te entrega o tu a el –dijo el caballero deteniendo la patada que Yuzuriha le iba a propinar por estar dando argumentos estúpidos –niña que no entiendes que yo te puedo partir la pierna en dos así que ni se te ocurra atacarme ahora llévate a estos idiotas

-ay mi trasero... no puedo creer que nos golpearas maldita sea esta no se queda así Manigoldo nos la vas a pagar por tu osado castigo sin sentido –dijo el caballero de Pegaso muy molesto –vámonos tengo hambre y quiero comer algo

-ya somos dos ando un hambre –repitió el caballero de unicornio saliendo con la joven grulla quien estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había dicho el caballero de Cáncer, ¿era posible un romance entre ella y Shion? No tenía mente para eso la joven prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a Aries donde ella quería hablar con Shion a solas

-Chicos necesito hablar algo con Shion les parece si los alcanzo luego…-dijo ella en un tono de nervios

-bueno está bien pero ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que venimos de la casa de ese demente has andado callada ¿te peleaste con Shion? –pregunto Yato algo preocupado por ella

-no, no estoy peleada con el solo necesito hablar de algo personal con el así que los veo al rato –dijo ella a lo que los dos tomaron como si todo estuviera bien, Yuzuriha se quedó en el recinto esperando al caballero quien salió de su habitación ya con su armadura puesta, sin dar se cuenta de la presencia de la fémina, hasta que esta le saludo

-Shion…buenos días –dijo ella evidentemente algo nerviosa eh incomoda –pues no quería verse como una tonta ante el

-Yuzuriha… ¿qué paso? Quiero decir buenos días primero que nada –dijo el caballero viendo a la joven fémina ahí esperando con cierto sonrojo

-necesito hablar contigo de algo un poco personal –dijo ella generando que el mayor temblara ¿habrá descubierto su "pequeño secreto"? -Shion dime para ti soy más que una amiga…-el mundo se detuvo para el carnero ahora le diría a ella, estaba acorralado puesto que él no sabía qué hacer en ese momento

-yo…yo ay bueno si te veo más que una amiga… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –pregunto el sin querer dar mucha información

-por qué yo en lo personal lo eh notado Shion dime la verdad –dijo ella de manera suplicante quería salir de eso de una sola vez para tener un poco de paz, él estaba preocupado necesitaba decirlo decirle que él estaba enamorado de ella no le quedó más remedio y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios rosas de ella dejando la perpleja

-ahora me crees… eres mi amor platónico Yuzuriha me gustas pero está bien si no sientes lo mismo que yo... –dijo el carnero con la mirada baja, se sentía avergonzado y muy nervioso por saber la respuesta de la joven lemuriana, quien no sabía cómo responder, pues si tenía sentimientos por el cada vez más grandes pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Era ahora o nunca

-Shion… yo… ciento… lo mismo… -dijo ella con nervios al hacer semejante confesión, hizo que el se pusiera tenso, no podía negarlo estaba lleno de alegría por dentro pero a su vez lleno de timidez enfrente de ella el amor de su vida –te amo no puedo negarlo

-Yo… igual te amo Yuzuriha no sé qué más decirte porque me traes loco desde hace mucho tiempo… te deseo para mi te amo a ti no importa las leyes del santuario… tu sabes que a este punto todos debemos llegar a un punto de partida y de todas formas Atenea nos trajo una nueva vida –dijo el abrazando la con amor, eso quería el, quería amarla por el resto de su vida, si puede que la alianza de Atenea con sus parientes en el olimpo les permitiera regresar a todos a una vida llena de paz, pero a un así las regles se mantenían no tanto por la diosa si no por el gran patriarca del santuario

-ya veo estamos igual no puedo para de pensar en ti, cada segundo además quiero estar siempre contigo ya si eso implica renunciar a ser una amazona –dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, ambos se miraron a los ojos llenos de amor pero más que todo de hambre de lujuria, Shion dio el primer paso que era dar el beso a su amada grulla quien recibió el beso y lo siguió abrazando por el cuello al joven caballero –quiero estar contigo siempre

-así será amor mío, eres mi todo aquí en este mundo no dejare que nada malo te pase –dijo el regresando el beso ahora con más intensidad, ambos prosiguieron hasta ir al lecho del santo que estuvo bajo llave desde que ingresaron, los besos y caricias fueron en aumento, él no podía resistirse y ella mucho menos, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentir se en carne propia, y así fue ambos cayeron a la cama el sobre ella besando el cuello de la joven que solo atinaba a gemir cuando él iba besando por cada parte de su cuerpo y tocaba su humedad vagina mientras el restregaba su notable y dura erección, sus deseos pecaminosos se estaban volviendo realidad el tomo a la joven con delicadeza desvistiendo la por poco mientras la besaba y succionaba los pezones de sus pechos ya descubiertos, ella solo pudo gemir y gozar las delicadezas sensaciones que él le estaba dando por poco, sin duda el era romántico no quería herirla, no quería profanarla si ella no le daba permiso, sus caricias se fueron intensificando cuando ella le ayudo a retirarse la armadura dejando el torso bien formado al descubierto, él amaba mucho a esa chica él estaba excitado con ella pero sobre todo la amaba por quien era ella –no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi quiero que seas mia y de nadie más, quiero hacerte el amor con todo liberar todo me deseo hacia ti te amo Yuzuriha

-Shion… yo….ahh… quiero que tu… Me tomes –dijo la joven sonrojada y dejando perplejo al caballero quien estaba sorprendido por la petición de ella, al parecer ella también estaba deseosa de tenerle, se llenó de orgullo al saber que ella se estaba entregando solo a él, era afortunado

-¿estas segura? –pregunto el carnero viendo la con ojos de amor y lujuria, aquella chica su mejor amiga, su compañera de armas su prácticamente alumna se estaba entregando ante el, ella lo quedo viendo y asintió era definitivo tomaría su virginidad –lamento si te llega a doler amor –dijo sellando con un beso, el bajo su mano a la húmeda vagina de la joven, masturbando el clítoris de ella haciendo que ella se exaltara

-ahh… se siente bien… sé que tú eres el que debe tomar mi virginidad –dijo ella entre gemidos, el caballero dejo de masturbarla para luego meter su lengua y saborear los jugos de ella, ella gritaba gemía por las lamidas que él le daba y una que otra mordida que género que ella liberara líquido, el carnero saco su erecto miembro para poner la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina de ella, al sentir la punta del miembro viril de su pareja ella gimió con más fuerza a medida que él le introducía su gran miembro en su vagina, en la tomo de la espalda y pegando la a él, las embestidas que el daba eran rudas haciendo que ella al final sangrara en signo de que él ya había tomado la virginidad de la chica que el tanto amaba

-Yuzuriha… dioses eres tan caliente… mi mujer… no me importa nada la castidad que debemos tener, se siente tan bien el estar dentro de ti ya pronto me vendré… te amo… -dijo el carnero para luego besar a la chica que entre besos gemía, la joven tibetana se puso encima de el para poder colocar el miembro de su pareja en su vagina y comenzar a moverlo para que el disfrutara lo que era su "primera vez" –ay amor… no puedo más me vendré querida –el carnero decía entre gemidos quería correrse dentro de ella

-corre te en mi lléname de ti –dijo ella para luego alcanzar con él, el clímax total, el termino dentro de ella y ella cayó ante él, ese día ellos se habían jurado amor… ella decidió entregarse a el

-amor sabes algo no tiene nada de malo el que estemos juntos ¿no crees? –dijo el carnero dando le un beso en la frente a su ahora novia –después de todo no creo que exista algo malo en que nosotros dos seamos una pareja formal o no se tu

-lo sé, solo espero que esto siga te amo Shion no quiero perderte nunca lo entiendes… -dijo ella acurrucando se en el pecho de él, no podían creerlo lo habían hecho habían tenido relaciones sexuales pero para él fue algo más fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, si seguiría como caballero dorado sin embargo llevaría una relación con Yuzuriha sin que su maestro se enterara por que los mataría ahí mismo, ambos siguieron un rato abrazados hasta que debían cambiar sé por qué tenían que ir a entrenar claro el por qué la chica debía ir a descansar luego de todo, se cambiaron y salieron juntos de la casa de Aries dirigiendo se al coliseo donde estaban los demás caballeros y justa mente los que ella había dejado planta dos hace como dos horas

-vaya si apareciste! Te esperamos como zanates bajo el sol mujer –dijo el caballero de Pegaso muy molesto por lo que estaba pasando – pero bueno ya arreglaste el asunto con Shion?

-si digamos que si se resolvió todo –dijo ella algo sonrojada con solo imaginarse la manera en que "resolvió su asunto", al otro extremo vemos al caballero de Libra tratando de entrenar hasta que llego su buen amigo Shion

-Dohko… que bueno encontrarte –dijo el carnero feliz, quería contarle lo que había pasado pues el era su mejor amigo y debía saber lo todo

-por lo que veo paso algo entre ustedes dos ¿no? Porque si te ves feliz –dijo el caballero dando le una palmada a su amigo por enfrentar sus miedos – ¿y se lo dijiste?

-Si…bueno yo y mi cuerpo… nos entregamos –dijo el caballero haciendo que su amigo quedara en shock si estaba feliz pero ya ¡habían tenido relaciones! Eso jamás lo vio venir de parte de su amigo

-pues ¡felicidades! Ahora solo deben de mantener esto en secreto porque si no si se meterán en un buen problema -dijo Dohko dando le un abrazo a su amigo en símbolo de aceptación por lo que hizo, la tarde paso rápido y llego la noche, todos se retiraban a sus respectivos aposentos, Shion acompaño a Yuzuriha a su hogar donde ella descansaba tranquila mente antes de que él se regresara a su casa en Aries

-mi vida pasare por ti mañana para que entrenemos te parece, así podemos pasar un buen tiempo los dos –dijo el tomando de la mano a su novia quien solo le dio un beso en los labios en signo de si

-claro amor, ahora será mejor que te retires porque si no lo más seguro es que te van a regañar por no estar de guardia hoy –dijo ella dando por ultimo un beso a su amado para luego verlo partir, la vida era nueva para ella y para él, al fin podían tener algo de paz en esta nueva vida que tenían Yuzuriha lo sabía, ella era dispuesta a renunciar a ser un santo de Atenea por él, sus pensamientos eran como un mar picado, lleno de emociones solo ella sabía cómo se sentía solo ella sabía el amor que le tenía a ese hombre que la hizo de él, luego de tanto pensar al fin ella cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Las mañanas siguientes fueron la misma rutina de la joven pareja en la iba a traer a sus aposentos para salir a entrenar y una que otra vez a escaparse para tener un rato romántico y lleno de pasión, eran dos almas gemelas, se amaban con locura, pero al parecer no todo era color de rosas en todas las parejas existen diversas diferencias unas más pequeñas y sin pensarlo ese día llego.

El caballero estaba entrenando arduamente con Tenma y Yato quienes querían aprender a dominar alguna técnica que tuviera Shion, al parecer ese día Shion salió rápido de su templo para atender un llamado del sumo pontífice del santuario y de ahí se fue a los entrenamientos olvidando se de ir por su amada chica quien estaba llegando al recinto para entrenar, era evidente que ella estuviera molesta por lo que hizo Shion puesto a que él le había dicho que iría por ella cuando terminara lo del patriarca pero no fue así, así que ella se fue por si misma a entrenar junto a un amigo que conoció en uno de sus viajes, sin saber que su amado novio tenía un problema que ni el sabia y es que era celoso y posesivo

-vaya parece que hace mucho calor hoy no crees Anker –dijo ella viendo al chico de cabellera negra

-si jamás pensé que haría tanto calor en fin nos toca entrenar a ver estas lista para pelear contra el gran Anker –dijo el chico con brillo en los ojos causando risa en la joven tibetana sin percatarse que Shion estaba a unos pasos donde ellos estaban sin dar se cuenta de no ser por Yato

-Vaya Yuzuriha se ve entretenida con ese chico –dijo el caballero de unicornio al caballero Pegaso quien volteo a ver a donde estaba la mencionada

-ah sí es Anker es uno de los chicos nuevos de por aquí oye… Shion no te… -no termino la frase al ver al caballero rojo de furia pero trataba de contenerse en no hacer una escena en ese lugar –ah ¿Shion? ¿Estás bien?

-Tenma Yato queden se aquí yo regreso al rato –dijo el caballero dejando solo a los dos jóvenes confusos por lo que estaba pasando, Shion estaba molesto pues no le gustaba ver a Yuzuriha con otro hombre peor a alguien que se le notaba el interés en ella –Yuzuriha…

-Ah Shion hola dame unos minutos estoy ocupada un poco –dijo ella con indiferencia ante el cosa que le molesto y su paciencia se le estaba agotando, Shion no pudo más y la tomo del brazo –oye suéltame ¿Qué te pasa?

-dime porque estas con este sujeto aquí –Shion dijo molesto, estaba iracundo le irritaba ver al amor de su vida con otro hombre y entrenando en sus narices

-porque tu no pasaste por mí y es mi amigo ¿hay algún problema? –dijo ella molesta soltando se del agarre que le tenía –no sé por qué reaccionas así

-por qué no me gusta verte con esa persona que no ves que se muere por ti –dijo Shion molesto, pero su enojo se fue disminuyendo al ver a la joven quien estaba molesta y con ganas de llorar por lo que estaba pasando

-¿no confías en mí? Dime… -ella estaba herida no tanto por el reclamo sino por la desconfianza que él le estaba teniendo el a ella, se supone que ellos se conocen de hace años y el viene a armar una escena de estas –sabes se me quitaron las ganas de entrenar mejor regreso a mi casa

-Yuzuriha…alto yo lo siento…-dijo el sosteniendo su mano tratando de evitar que ella se fuera, ella era orgullosa no quería llorar ante él, no quería verse débil ante el –no fue mi intención no es que desconfié de ti lo que pasa es que no me gusta verte que otro se acerque con esas intenciones lo sabes… ¿no?

-Shion debes saber que te entregue todo de mí, mi alma, mi corazón sabes bien que solo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más –piensa antes de hacer algo por favor

-sí, pero mejor vamos a mi casa querida para hablar tranquilos ¿te parece? –dijo el saliendo de ahí con ella, no sin antes ella despedirse de su amigo para que no dijera que le había dejado ahí botado como si fuese un costal de papas, pareja salió rumbo al templo de Aries, Yuzuriha se veía hermosa cada vez más ante los ojos del carnero quien no paraba de pensar en ella a cada segundo a cada rato que la tenía en sus brazos, él quería estar con ella formar una familia pero él sabía que eso era imposible y peor dentro del santuario de Atenea a pesar de estar en un nuevo siglo el aún se mantenía en el siglo pasado o ante pasado, al fin luego de caminar hasta las doce casas llegaron al templo de Aries, Yuzuriha se sentó para relajar se un poco le dolía mucho los pies por caminar mucho en esa distancia para luego sacarse la blusa y quedar solo en el traje que cubría solo sus pechos dejando expuesto su bien formado abdomen en cuanto a su novio se encargó de preparar algo para ellos dos sin embargo esto no se pudo llegar a completar cuando el carnero vio a su hermosa novia con la ropa íntima de arriba su sonrojo era evidente y como cualquier cordero enamorado en época de apareamiento se acercó a ella para tratar de tomarla por la cintura de manera sorpresiva

-eres una pervertida… Con que me quieres provocar –dijo el al oído de la joven quien se sonrojo por lo que él le estaba diciendo, en parte era cierto y en parte no pues ella tenía calor y estaba acostumbrada andar así

-no me digas… te gusta verme así –dijo ella de manera descarada quedando enfrente de el –tienes hambre no de comida ¿verdad?

-así es… tengo hambre pero di ti –dijo el atacando los labios de ella envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras el con locura degustaba los labios de ella –quiero comerte

-pues vamos a "almorzar" ¿no crees? –dijo ella encerrando se con él en la habitación del santo para proseguir quitando le la ropa de entrenamiento mientras ella atacaba sus labios y acariciaba los pectorales de su amado mientras este sobaba con delicadeza sus escultural cuerpo, ambos eran una llama de fuego cayendo rápidamente en la cama, comenzando a tener su momento íntimo, dejando se llevar por la pasión y la lujuria de ambos, él amaba hacerla gritar su nombre mientras ella masajeaba su vientre y su miembro cuando él lo introducía en su vagina, eran fuego uno con el otro, no paraban hasta llegar al clímax total, el sabia como satisfacerle al igual que ella le satisfacía a él, los besos, las caricias y el deseo carnal de ser uno.

-te amo amor perdóname por ser un idiota a veces –dijo el arropando se con ella

-descuida es normal… pero ya sabes que solo tu me satisfaces y yo te satisfizo a ti Te amo Shion –dijo ella acurrucando se en el pecho de el

-y yo a ti Yuzuriha…

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos se vieron a los ojos con sus tonos brillosos para darse un beso tierno para luego caer dormidos, ella era feliz a su lado y el igual con ella, se conocían desde muy pequeños se criaron juntos tanto que en el presente ya eran una pareja estable y así fue por un tiempo sin embargo un día los entrenamientos comenzaron duros para todos, la mayoría de los caballeros ya estaban en el coliseo entrenando uno de ellos era Manigoldo quien era acompañado por el caballero de Piscis Albafica

-Oye pececito ¿crees que el borrego y la sexy grulla anden juntos? –pregunto de manera picarona el cangrejo

-yo que se… y no nos incumbe así que deja de pensar en eso –dijo fastidiado Albafica, ya estaba cansado de escuchar las mismas especulaciones de su compañero de entrenamiento, si medio sabía que el caballero de Aries podía tener algo con Yuzuriha pero no estaba confirmado y aunque fuera confirmado él no se iba a meter ni decir nada sobre lo que podría pasar con ellos dos – en vez de eso deberías de estar practicando n vez de meterte en la vida de los demás

-ay yo lo hago porque Dios cada vez más lo hacen más notorio, y mira que lo digo porque este idiota ya le armado escenas de celos a la chica y todos los quedan viendo por eso y para empeorar las cosas son más ruidosos de lo usual –Albafica se intrigo al oír semejante relato del caballero de Cáncer no podía creer eso hasta que escucho unos gritos de los mencionados

-sabes que no me gusta que me hagas esas faltas de respeto! –se escuchaba la voz del caballero de Aries gritando le a la joven grulla –no me des la espalda que es de mala educación

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Hay días que no te entiendo la verdad te pones como un loco, solo iba a entrenar con Christopher –dijo ella molesta gritando le –eres muy posesivo Shion demasiado la verdad y me estas cansando con la misma escena varios días no sé qué demonios pasa contigo

-a ver no es que sea posesivo… lo hago porque no me agradan esos tipos que andan detrás de ti date cuenta que lo que quieres es tenerte ahí como para admirar ya sabes a que me refiero –dijo molesto pero a su vez sonrojado por lo que estaba a punto de decir, es verdad ellos tenían muy seguido intimidad y para el caballero de Aries era algo que amaba ahora con todo el gusto del mundo pero sobre todo era su amada novia –no sé qué pasa contigo es como que eres otro

-no nada que ver solo no me agradan está bien dejemos esto así –dijo el retirando se de ahí molesto, no quería seguir ahí y decir alguna cosa que podría herirla o acabar con su relación, ella quedo ahí con lágrimas cayendo desde sus hermosos ojos en ese momento ella pensaba y pensaba en si valía la pena seguir con esa relación más ahora que ya llevaban meses y los últimos habían sido demasiado estresantes según ella y no era para más pues ella se sentía como un objeto del cuándo él se ponía en ese plan, a ella le dolía con el alma pero lo amaba, se retiró del lugar para ir a entrenar a otro lado donde no pudiera estar el, no quería verle estaba muy molesta, muy triste para estar en un mismo lugar juntos, camino hasta llegar un lugar suficiente mente lejos, dio comienzo a su entrenamiento pensando todo lo que ellos habían estado viviendo, las caricias, besos su intimidad pero más que todo el amor que ellos se tenían, para ella era una tortura estar en el mismo lugar, ella quería estar sola un buen tiempo no verlo hasta que no se percató que ahí estaban dos chicas amigas de ambos quienes se acercaron a ver qué pasaba

-¿Yuzuriha? Que haces sola aquí? Por qué no estás en el recinto del coliseo entrenando –pregunto una de ellas muy preocupada por ella y más cuando vio las lágrimas caer de las mejillas de ella

-Yuzuriha… que ocurre… porque lloras –pregunto la otra chica preocupada cada vez más, que nunca, pues jamás miro a la chica más ruda de todo el santuario estar así de destrozada

-estoy harta de esta cosa de esta mierda, ya estoy cansada de esto –dijo ella dejando interrogantes en las dos jóvenes que estaban con ella ¿a qué se refería ella?

-A ver qué ocurre ¿paso algo con tu maestro? ¿Te peleaste con alguien cercano? –pregunto una de ellas viendo la como su llanto paraba un poco –que es lo que ocurre

-Chicas no puedo hablar de ello me duele demasiado pero tal vez más adelante lo sepan por ahora quiero estar sola –dijo ella nuevamente llorando a mares a lo que la otra chica se acercó para abrazarla mientras la otra se sostenía el puente de la nariz para ver que ocurría ¿Por qué ella estaba tan mal?

-Mira será mejor que vayamos al recinto, si te ven fuera de ahí van a dar se cuenta que algo paso y el patriarca va a sacar información de la peor manera créeme no vas a querer eso –dijo ella tomando la mano de la chica para volver al recinto sin saber que ahí estaba el causante de las lágrimas de ella

Recinto

-Vaya así que se pelearon –dijo Dohko tratando de levantar unas piedras –amigo mío el problema aquí que veo es que su relación se está tornando un tanto toxica ella por tener un carácter demasiado pesado que le cuesta controlar pero más que todo tus celos y posesividad sobre ella

-Dohko no la quiero perder la amo demasiado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta nueva vida que nos dieron, no la quiero perder –dijo el borrego sentando se al lado de su amigo –no sé qué hacer la verdad no se

-hablar, hablar hermano eso es lo que debes hacer pero más que todo pedirle perdón por tus arrebatos muchos empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre si ustedes dos andaban yo mejor me calle porque ya sabes cómo son en el santuario, algo pasa y es a oídos del patriarca, así que baja le a tu actitud si no esto se pondrá peor –Shion suspiro al oír la gran verdad que tenía Dohko era cierto se estaba haciendo muy notorio esto, debía arreglar las cosas con ella si no todo se iba a poner peor de lo que ya estaba, odiaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, odiaba su actitud de caprichoso, él era así incluso cuando se peleó con su maestro porque no le quería dar la armadura de Aries, Shion busco con la mirada donde estaba la muchacha de los cabellos largos, necesitaba verla abrazarla decirle que la amaba y cosas así, pero para su sorpresa no la vio, la culpa lo invadía lo más seguro es que ella se retiró a su hogar o algún lado a entrenar, sin embargo como por arte de los dioses la vio a ella con las dos chicas amigas de ello Agnes y Mila ambas trataban de ayudarla a calmar su llanto, se le partió el alma lo que menos él quería era herirla y eso fue lo que logro, herirla para que ella estuviera llorando como lo hacía en ese momento fue demasiado rudo y demasiado cruel con ella, no pudo más y se acercó donde ellas estaban, tenía miedo a la reacción de Yuzuriha y de las otras dos muchachas

-Yuzuriha… chicas me dan un momento para hablar con ella –dijo el tratando de entablar una conversación y de paso arreglar el asunto que el mismo causo –oye no me gusta verte así… perdón enserio

-y es que esto va a ser ¿así? Cada vez que me veas así de mal… -las palabras de ellas estaba generando dolor en el pero ella tenía razón… él estaba destruyendo esa relación poco a poco –mira quiero estar sola no quiero ver a nadie ¿está bien?

-está bien… comprendo esta vez sí me pase –dijo el notoriamente triste –perdóname enserio no fue mi intención haberte lastimado nunca lo fue de verdad… te lo juro

-no sé si creerte ya… al igual que tu no confías en mí, si yo te digo es un amigo es un amigo no un pretendiente, y si le gustase a esa persona diría mi corazón le pertenece a alguien ya además de eso sabes que soy ruda me defiendo pero parece que tu no confías en mí y en eso no se vas aun relación –dijo ella levantando se para luego marcharse a su casa

-Yuzuriha…fui un tonto lo sé, lo sé y perdóname no quiero perderte en serio no quiero Yuzuriha no quiero perderte –dijo el acercando se a ella para dar un beso en los labios –pero bueno si tú crees que es mejor así lo aceptare

-no quiero que terminemos pero quiero mi espacio, te amo no lo voy a negar no puedo negarlo porque te amo y porque no sé qué haría sin ti pero Shion nosotros mismos nos estamos haciendo toxico y no te das cuenta -dijo ella tomando las manos del mientras las lágrimas de ambos caían por sus mejillas

-aunque sea dame el chance de poder estar contigo, no quiero romper contigo no quiero eso, no lo soportaría –dijo el acariciando su mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo, no quería dejarlo no podía y no lo iba a hacer por nada en el mundo

-está bien pero por favor evitemos estas escenas tu y yo debemos de estar tranquilos amarnos de verdad y confiar en nosotros porque si no de nada servirá –dijo ella sellando todo con un beso en los labios a lo que él siguió el beso –y también hay que tener más precaución con respecto a nuestra intimida por que escuche a Manigoldo y a Kardia decir que nosotros nos traemos algo y que somos ruidosos

-si en eso tienes razón pero que puedo decirte me gusta ser así contigo me encanta hacerte sentir bien –dijo el acariciando la –justo como ahora sé que me deseas mucho ¿no es así?

-asi es me encantas y quiero siempre estar contigo y bueno porque no aprovechamos a que todos están en el coliseo entrenando y tú y yo entrenamos de otra manera en la cama –dijo ella de manera picara, ambos llegaron a Aries entre besos y caricias no se podían resistir, ambos eran como fuego, él no se podía resistir al contacto de la piel de ella, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, amaba hacerle el amor ver su rostro disfrutar el placer que él le daba, satisfacerla a mas no poder , ella era fuego total también amaba que el la dominase, amaba que el la hiciera suya una y otra vez, ellos dos se amaban se deseaban mucho se podían quedar todo el día haciendo el amor, entre gemidos y mucho placer ellos se olvidaron de todo de su pelea y todo aquello que los atormentaba.

-Ah Shion eres el único que me hace todo lo que me gusta incluyendo te, te amo con locura –dijo ella encima de él haciendo que el miembro viril de su amado la penetraba una y otra vez con los movimientos que ella le hacía dejando a su amado gemir

-sigue así mi amor me encanta que te subas en mi para que me hagas el amor –dijo el entre cortadamente, la sostuvo de la cintura para que ella pudiera seguir entrando y saliendo, con sus dedos toco la entrada de la vagina de ella haciendo que ella gimiera de placer él sabía que el punto débil más fuerte de ella era su parte intima –asi es amor sigue que sé que te gusta que te lo haga

-sí, si, si, si me encanta –dijo ella relajando se mas cuando el estaba ahora sobre ella tratando de llegar al climax ambos –amor trata de no correrte mucho dentro de mi…

-tranquila, ah a ha ya no puedo más –dijo el llenado a la joven quien cayo rendida –te gusto…

-claro que me encanto, porque es contigo….te amo –dijo ella besando le –te dije aquello porque acaba de pasar mi periodo y tú sabes ya sabes

-a eso tranquila, fui cuidadoso además ahí si nos matarían en fin ahora descansa amor yo me iré a bañar para ir a entrenar te dejare bajo llave por si las dudas –dijo el dando le un beso en la frente y arropando la, ella quedo dormida, a pesar de la adversidad ambos se amaban y si discutían pero no era muy frecuente, y lo que más había era celos que el otro trataba de eliminar a como de lugar, no había noche que no dejaran de pensar en ellos, no podían dejar de imaginar una vida juntos, pero sabían que era básicamente imposible por el juramento ante Atenea, los días fueron pasando poco a poco ambos pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo despertando curiosidad en los demás sobre todo en los caballeros dorados

-enserio que se me hacen que ellos se traen algo ya es muy notorio ¿no crees Degel? –preguntaba el alacrán llamado Kardia la pesadilla de Degel bueno según el

-Kardia que no has aprendido a no meterte en las relaciones de otros tarado… si ellos están enamorados es su rollo pero espero no estén saliendo porque si no habrán problemas para el borrego y no quiero que el viejo nos llame para leernos las reglas después de matar a Shion por andar de lujurioso

-ay y que tiene de malo, si el merece ser feliz ¿no crees? Creo que deberían de permitirle vivir esa experiencia ¿no crees? –Dijo el alacrán viendo a la pareja entrenar –además ella es hermosa y él está embobado con ella, y de paso lo mas seguro es que esos dos ya se la han pasado en épocas de calentura

-¡por qué siempre tienes que salir con eso! Mira si ellos han tenido o no es su asunto no el nuestro ahora vamos a entrenar en vez de estar averiguando si esos dos se tienen algo! Mueve tu trasero ahora Kardia –dijo el caballero de Acuario empujando al caballero de Escorpio, todos pensaban o sospechaban mejor dicho la supuesta relación de Shion y Yuzuriha incluso los amigos de esta

-Tenma tú crees… ¿Qué ellos anden? –pregunto curioso el caballero de Unicornio al de Pegaso

-lo más seguro, Yuzuriha se ve demasiado alegre con él, me imagino que si han de estar juntos, solo espero que no los cachen porque si no el anciano patriarca va armar un drama peor que el de Manigoldo con las chicas de Rodorio –dijo el caballero de Pegaso tratando de seguir en lo suyo, no podía evitarlo le preocupaba mucho la relación de esos dos, por las leyes del santuario y porque al parecer Shion podía llegar a ser el próximo patriarca del santuario

-Lo digo porque tú sabes que Shion puede quedar como patriarca y si es así a él le tocara ser casto y dejar la relación que él tiene con ella, eso la mataría eso me angustia –dijo Yato viendo a Tenma quien solo hizo una mueca de preocupación, es verdad estaba preocupado por todo pero trataba de no prestarle mucha atención al asunto y siguió con lo suyo, luego de una jornada de entrenamiento largo para todos tanto caballeros como amazonas se retiraron a sus hogares, Shion acompaño a Yuzuriha hasta la de ella para luego despedirse eh irse al templo de Aries, mientras ella quedaba en su hogar que compartía con Agnes y Mila, quienes al parecer ya sabían de la relación con el chico de Aries

-cada vez más se ven más juntos, lo importante es que seas feliz pero sabes bien las reglas en este lugar –dijo Mila dando sorbo al café que había preparado para las tres

-si lo sé pero bueno al menos sé que estamos bien y… - se tomó el estómago sentía un punzón en el que la hizo correr al baño, ambas chicas salieron detrás de ella

-¡Yuzuriha! ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Agnes sujetando a la chica que estaba vomitando - ¿comiste al que te hizo daño?

-No lo sé…-dijo ella vomitando aún más –tienes algo de medicina me siento muy mal

-si claro, déjame ver si hay algo aquí –dijo Mila buscando algún te para dar se lo –a ver te preparare un té de manzanilla eso ayuda mucho –dijo la chica calentando el agua para dar se lo mientras Agnes ponía una toalla tibia en el abdomen de la chica –trata de relajarte el te ya va estar

-este mundo es diferente a como era antes nunca pensé que este siglo era diferente en el que vivíamos los demás –dijo al chica ya más relajada

-es un siglo nuevo además me imagino que si Atenea les dio una vida en este siglo fue por algo –dijo Agnes sobando el cabello de su amiga hasta que escucharon que llamaban a la puerta a lo que Mila abrió la puerta y vio Rhodes –vaya que milagro que andes por aquí

-pues para que vean ¿Cómo están?.. –Pregunto el joven a las muchachas –veo que algo ocupadas ¿paso algo?

-me puse mal del estómago y eh querido vomitar bastante pero ya se me paso –dijo ella levantando se para saludar a su amigo – y tu ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-visitando y avisando les que mañana hay una reunión social para nosotros claro a escondidas del viejo ese –dijo el chico muy emocionado -¿Qué dicen se unen?

-no lo sé yo no me siento bien y la verdad no me gusta andar mucho en eso –dijo la chica a lo que su amigo la tomo del brazo

-hay vamos no pasara nada pero bueno mejor recupérate si ya mañana estas bien nos vamos, porque van a ver buenos tragos y de todo así que será mejor que te mejores y ustedes dos no se rajan ni de chiste –dijo el chico viendo las

-sí, si como sea será mejor que te vayas idiota –dijo Agnes corriendo al chico –a antes crees que podes revisar a Yuzuriha

-por supuesto pero como me estas corriendo… -dijo el chico fingiendo se ofendido – a ver acuéstate –dijo el chico –vale más que siempre ando mis cosas –Rhodes es un caballero pero a su vez el medico del santuario quien se encarga de todos hasta del mismo patriarca

-la verdad ya días ando mal, siento sueño, dolor en mi espalda y ahora mareos –dijo ella arre costada en el sillón

-Chicas me dan un minuto con ellas a solas –pidió de manera seria a las otras quienes se retiraron y quedaron ellos dos solos –mira necesito que me seas sincera, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales? – la joven palideció ante la pregunta del chico no sabía que responder le sí decir sí o negarlo aunque decir que no le era imposible pues Rhodes sabía perfectamente que ella ya no era virgen por los cambios corporales que ella había tenido y ella al final tuvo que hablar

-si… eh tenido relaciones con alguien… pero sé que me meteré en problemas si te digo quien es –dijo ella nerviosa pensando en que él podía decirle al patriarca

-ok bueno mira sospecho de algo… un embarazo posiblemente –el mundo se detuvo para ella, ¿acaso estaba embarazada? –mira tranquila lo pienso porque los síntomas son muy notorios pero voy a pedirte que te hagas una muestra usualmente ando aquí estas porque no solo laboro aquí en el santuario y hace poco estuve en un centro de mujeres y me gustaría salir de esta duda que tengo

-está bien me hare la prueba ahorita mismo –dijo ella tomando la prueba con temor, ella estaba asustada por que un bebe no era lo que ella planeaba y peor Shion ella no sabía qué hacer, realizo la prueba y ella salió no quería ver que había salido y solo se la entregó a Rhodes para ver que salía y efectivamente sus mayores temores se cumplieron –si efectivamente estas embazada – su mundo se detuvo llevo sus manos a su vientre dejando caer lagrimas – Yuzuriha ahora si dime quien es el padre de esta criatura –ella no quería decir le tenía miedo de la reacción de este pero ya que tenía que hablar

-es el caballero de Aries, Shion de Aries –dijo ella haciendo que el chico cayera sentado al igual que las otras dos chicas que habían escuchado todo –lo sé, sé que rompí las reglas pero no se ya no sé qué hacer

-sí y las rompieron bien feo, Yuzuriha no sé qué decirte además como harán ahora que Shion puede quedar como patriarca –ella se extrañó al comentario del chico – no me digas que no lo sabias

-no, no lo sabía –dijo ella comenzando a llorar, él le juro confiar en ella y decirle todo pero al parecer él le había fallado en eso, con sus manos en su vientre ella suspiro –me iré del santuario entonces y tendré a este bebe lejos de aquí

-alto Yuzuriha no tomes decisiones a lo loco cálmate primero buscaremos una solución por ahora no digas nada por tu bien y la de ese bebe ¿está bien? –dijo el tratando de calmarla sabía que todo iba a ser difícil de ahora en adelante sin saber más sorpresas no muy agradables.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

-Tomes decisiones a la carrera por favor, piensa en cómo te sentirás y como sentirá el cuándo se entere que te fuiste, saldrá a buscarte sabes lo impulsivo que es el –dijo Agnes tratando de consolar a su amiga quien estaba tratando de calmar se –piensa que tal si esto es una señal de los dioses

-que señal de los dioses, esto que me está pasando no debió suceder y todo es mi culpa por caer en tentaciones con –dijo ella sosteniendo se la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria cuando fue la última vez que ellos dos estuvieron en contacto sexual –ya se fue cuando tuvimos aquella pelea, me había molestado con el demasiado la verdad y creo que cuando nos reconciliamos bueno ya saben

-Yuzuriha por eso hay que proteger se, sé que este es un nuevo entorno un nuevo mundo para ustedes pero debieron haber se protegido ahora ustedes están metidos en un muy buen problema –dijo Mila tratando de reprender a su amiga -mira ahorita solo descansa porque te puede hacer daño el que estés craneano todo esto

-Bueno no queda de otra mañana te iras conmigo hacerte unos exámenes y ver que se te puede dar sin que el patriarca se entere y mucho menos Shion –dijo Rhodes saliendo de ahí, la noche fue larga para todos ellos, Yuzuriha no podía dormir en lo absoluto, estaba angustiada de todo lo que le estaba pasando aunque ella quisiera un hijo con Shion no podía por el asunto de ser caballeros de Atenea, que iba hacer ahora, porque en los siguientes meses se iba a echar de ver todo estaba asustada pero debía pensar con tranquilidad hasta que ella cayo en los brazos de Morfeo y caer rendida en el sueño nocturno

La mañana llego con los primeros rayos del sol sobre el santuario de Atenea, Yuzuriha aún estaba dormida olvidando se por completo sobre los exámenes que iba a hacer se ese día, el caballero de Aries como su rutina habitual fue a buscar a la joven grulla pero para su sorpresa ella aún no estaba levantada y vio que se acercaba Rhodes con Anfisa una de las guerreras más fuertes al igual que Yuzuriha solo que esta era un tanto torpe

-Buenos días señor Shion como le va –pregunto ella con su habitual sonrisa

-pues bien y ustedes que hacen por aquí –pregunto curioso el caballero de Aries al ver a los muchachos rondando por ahí

-ha pues veníamos por Yuzuriha para hacer…-su boca fue tapada por Rhodes quien noto la mirada del caballero y la intención de Anfisa al parecer él no le había dicho del todo el asunto de la joven grulla

-lo que ella quiso decir es que necesito a Yuzuriha para que me ayude o mejor dicho nos ayude a atender a un paciente que está muy enfermo –dijo el temblando pues no iba a negarlo le tenía mucho miedo a Shion por su carácter y si decía que era para exámenes ginecológicos se lo iba a cargar la bruja

-pero no era para…-intento decir la joven rubia pero Rhodes tapo su boca nuevamente esta vez llamando la atención de Shion al parecer esos dos le ocultaban algo

-bien ustedes están actuando raro ya que vamos para el mismo camino mejor lleguemos antes de que alguien nos regañe a ti y a mí por andar en el recinto de las amazonas –dijo Shion caminando hacia la casa de Yuzuriha quien aún estaba dormida, tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por Mila una de las jóvenes que vivía en la casa –Buenos días jovencitas

-Buenos días señor Shion pasen adelante –dijo ella haciendo le un rostro de preocupación a Rhodes quien estaba asustado igual como iba a sacar a Yuzuriha de ahí sin que esta se pusiera de a colores al verle –si viene por Yuzuriha está dormida aun, y creo que se levantara tarde

-ay pero no puede tiene que ir a hacerse aquello que tú sabes –dijo Anfisa poniendo pálidos a todo por lo que ella había dicho –quiero decir que yo haría y ella sabia

-a ver qué demonios pasa aquí no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando –dijo ya irritado el caballero de Aries con tanto parloteo de los muchachos –que está pasando y quiero la verdad

-ya cálmate es verdad necesitamos a Yuzuriha para que me acompañe hacer se unos exámenes de rutina ya sabes que las mujeres necesitan esos chequeos –dijo algo nervioso el joven –además sería bueno para ella

-a ver y se puede saber quién va a llevar acabo el chequeo –dijo el molesto y celoso a su vez cuando este menciono chequeo femenino

-pues el doctor tú crees –dijo Anfisa molestando a un más al caballero que ya estaba al borde de un colapso –y así se descarta muchas cosas tú crees

-ay ya, el chequeo lo hare yo está bien! –dijo el Rhodes sabiendo que lo más seguro es que ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte al decir eso, pues la mirada de Shion era muy notoria de molestia alguna

-ha ya veo pero que crees… no ira a ningún chequeo contigo en lo absoluto, si se hará eso debe de ser con una mujer –dijo el rojo de la furia, intentando no asesinar a Rhodes por su atrevimiento

-pues sabes algo ni deberías de ponerte así de estúpido porque esta chica ni es tu novia y de paso es decisión de ella, así que si te vas a poner en este plano pues vete porque aquí le estas faltando al respeto a las amazonas que habitan en esta casa –dijo molesto, no quería revelar nada del embarazo de Yuzuriha no quería porque se iba a armar un escándalo, luego de que todo se calmara Shion se trató de calmarse saliendo del lugar para mejorar esperar a fuera a su amor y hacerle un interrogatorio, adentro de la casa vemos a una joven recién levantada y noto la tensión en el aire

-no me digan ¿vino verdad? –Los demás asintieron en señal de dar respuesta –ya me imagino como se puso

-sí, vino y armo un escándalo él está afuera esperándote, pero sabes que debes hacerte los exámenes si o si –dijo Rhode evidente mente frustrado por todo lo que había pasado –vamos cámbiate porque nos vamos a hacerte eso y salir de dudas con claridad –dijo esperando a que la joven se retirara para que ella se cambiase e irse con él para la clínica y hacer el chequeo correcto, luego de unos minutos Yuzuriha bajo ya cambiada para poder ser ir con Rhode rumbo a la clínica –vamos nos iremos en mi auto así que anda le

-Si…-dijo ella nerviosa viendo que afuera estaba Shion evidentemente molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando –Shion… que haces aquí

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Vine por ti y me entero que vas a un chequeo a manos de Rhode –dijo el carnero muy molesto -¿Qué está pasando Yuzuriha? ¿Estas enferma o algo por el estilo?

-solo es un chequeo mensual que debo hacerme Shion calma te –dijo ella entre dientes para que el otro entendiera de que la estaba regando de la peor manera –así que iré con Rhodes para ver que tengo

-bueno si esto es así no me busques hoy –dijo el retirando se con furia de ahí dejando a Yuzuriha con el corazón destrozado en verdad ella no sabía cómo decirle a él que iba a ser padre dentro de muy poco, ella se limpió las lágrimas y subió al auto donde fue abrazada por Rhodes

-ya tranquila mira vamos a esto rápido ¿ok? No quiero que te pase algo y cero entrenamiento me entiendes –dijo el viendo a la joven quien tenía sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, el joven emprendió el viaje con su amiga para hacer el chequeo, en cuanto a Shion él estaba en su templo molesto, tratando de reparar una armadura que le habían venido a dejar, estaba iracundo el saber que ese tipo tocaría a su mujer le daba asco y molestia porque ella era de él y solo él podía tocar esas partes y no toleraría que él lo hiciera, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y regreso al hogar de las jóvenes para buscar las respuestas que él quería escuchar

-a ver abran sé que están ahí –dijo el tocando la puerta que fue abierta por Agnes con algo de temor se imaginó que el caballero de Aries iba a estar ahí como una fiera

-si estamos mira Shion el idiota de Rhodes dijo eso porque lo sacaste de sus casillas si ella fue a ver a un médico o mejor dicho una doctora y si quieres pruebas te daré la tarjeta de ella para que estés calmado

-ya basta no me enseñes nada… no me gusto la manera en como estaban ocultando todo incluso ella y que venga el de metido no me pareció correcto además ¿Por qué mejor no me dicen que está ocurriendo? ¿Es algo malo?

-no, nada que ver son cosas que tenemos las mujeres Shion entiende tu más que nadie debes de saber que las cosas femeninas son de uno y ustedes con lo suyo, está bien que te preocupes, pero no es correcto la manera en que tu estas llegando a caer, mira no sé si ustedes se traen algo no lo sé pero si es así deberías de entenderla, nosotras la obligamos a ir porque ella no le gustan los chequeos y tú sabes que ahora más que nada deben hacerse por cualquier precaución entiende –dijo ella haciendo que el cordero entrara en razón era imposible negar que ellos dos tenían una relación y muy fuerte pero ahora se estaba volviendo muy conflictiva y eso le dolía porque él sabía que él lo estaba provocando todo

-sí, si tengo una relación con ella no puedo negarlo más ¿sabes algo? Lo que me duele es que no poder llevar la vida que deseo con ella y de paso como anhelo el tenerla en mis brazos eso quiero la verdad –dijo el tratando de resolver el misterio que se tenían ellos, quería esas respuestas, él quería saber que ocurría

-lo sé pero… ustedes deberán de ver como hacen en esto me duele verles en esta situación pero ahí depende de ustedes –dijo ella viendo le cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban por el llanto que se avecinaba, quería llorar al igual que el por qué ella sabía lo que estaba pasando –mira no pierdas la fe en este caso, todo se puede nunca se sabe la verdad

-bueno tienes razón… si la vez dile que me busque, porque quiero hablar con ella y disculparme –dijo el despidiendo se de la joven que le había atendido, quería respuestas ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan mal?

Clínica

Rhodes revisaba a Yuzuriha con cuidado para ver qué era lo que tenía y efectivamente era un bebe en formación, ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, ver como esa criatura estaba formada dentro de ella, siempre quiso ser una madre con el hombre que ella amaba pero en otra perspectiva

-parece que tienes 10 semanas de gestación con 4 días de embarazo, a pesar de que has tenido relaciones con Shion, él bebe está muy protegido y parece que será un niño muy fuerte, estipulo que el nacimiento será entre marzo y abril casualmente bajo el signo Aries, en el sexo del bebe aun no tengo con claridad eso lo sabremos mas adelante pero ahora la pregunta del millón ¿dejaras de lado el ser una guerrera? –dijo Rhodes viendo como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas

-si… lo que sea por este bebe… entregare mi armadura al patriarca, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hijo o hija quiero que crezca bien aunque sea al lado mío porque sé que Shion va estar muy ocupado más ahora que lo más seguro es que será patriarca del santuario

-bueno mira no se si lo será pero debes hablar con tu maestro de este asunto, sé que tienes miedo en todo esto pero será mejor que digas nada más que estas embarazada y que es de otra persona si no quieres dañar a Shion bueno eso si gustas porque la verdad siento que tu no quieres dañarlo –dijo el viendo como la joven lloraba en silencio pues el tenia razón quería que Shion estuviera bien por su lado y que pronto ellos tuvieran que separarse por ese asunto

-si quiero eso ahora mejor vamos donde el patriarca –dijo ella levantando sé de donde estaba para salir con Rhodes directo al santuario, ella estaba asustada no sabia que pasaría con ella luego de esa bomba de que estaba embarazada y de un caballero dorado de verdad no lo sabía.

Todo era algo nuevo para ella pensaba tanto en como reaccionaria el patriarca en como reaccionaria su maestro sobre su estado de salud, si era una nueva era pero ¿las reglas serán las misma?, todo el camino ella fue pensando en lo que podría pasar pero más que todo qué pensaría el padre del pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino, entre tanto pensar ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaban en el santuario de Atenea, su terror comenzó pues la primera casa que debía pasar era la de Aries, todos pensarían que ella podría tele transportarse directamente al salón del patriarca pero no era así la cosa, ella debía pasar por todas las 12 casas para llegar a su destino, respiro y comenzó a subir junto a Rhode, ambos comenzaron a atravesar la casa , ambos no sintieron el cosmos del caballero que habitaba por ahí suspiraron aliviados a que no estuviera el ahí

-tranquila, él no está aquí así que podemos seguir –dijo el tomando de la mano a la joven quien estaba helada de terror porque ella sentía que él podía estar ahí y que de alguna forma tendría que decir le todo –Yuzuriha tranquila vamos que se nos hace tarde…

-Muro de Cristal –la técnica de Aries apareció dejando a los dos encerrados básicamente en el templo, Shion salió de donde estaba con la mirada furiosa como si se tratase de un enemigo mortal –con que revisión médica no… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Shion yo…-no pudo terminar la frase pues este fue tomado por el cuello por el caballero dorado –sabía que no podía dejar que te llevaras a Yuzuriha, que significa esto Rhode

-maldita sea bájame y te explico con calma –dijo el tratando de hablar –lo que pasa es que ella necesita hablar con el patriarca de algo personal de ella y me pidió que le acompañase –Shion vio a la joven con decepción ella le había pedido algo a un amigo de ella antes que a él, Shion estaba molesto, herido por lo que estaba pasando sin saber que ella no quería dañarle su futuro como patriarca

-Shion bájalo por favor, lo que está pasando es que le pedí a él para no hacerte un daño –dijo ella entre lágrimas, Shion al verla así soltó a Rhode quien trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido por la presión que el otro ejercía en su cuello

-Vaya, bueno está bien pasen no hay problema y la próxima vez diríjanse hacia a mí con respeto ustedes son caballeros de Plata y sobre todo deben de pedir permiso para ingresar a una de las casas de la orden dorada –dijo lleno de ira, no quería verla ni escucharla estaba demasiado enojado como para poder enfrentarse ante esa joven no deseaba en lo absoluto verla por el momento

-vamos Yuzuriha, de igual forma no tendremos que volver a pasar por aquí –dijo el llevando se de la mano a la joven quien derramaba lágrimas, ambos subieron pidiendo permiso por cada casa de manera silenciosa, no querían hablar de lo que ocurrió en el primer templo –Vamos tranquila no es tu culpa sabes que es mejor esto a que se pierda todo

-no lo sé pero con esto de hoy quiero salir de un solo rumbo a Jamir y no regresar aquí –dijo ella secando se las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro, el camino fue largo y lleno de emociones hasta que llegaron al templo principal donde estaba el Patriarca y al parecer la señorita Sasha, respiraron hondo y pidieron permiso para ingresar al templo, donde fueron recibidos de manera sorpresiva por el patriarca, ella estaba nerviosa y asustada se le notaba mucho en su rostro, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante

-Su alteza estamos aquí para solicitar hablar con usted –dijo el joven médico para dar comienzo con su gran noticia

-a ver que sucedió –dijo el patriarca tomando asiento - ¿ocurrió algo? Además sé que tu no viniste aquí por rendir cuentas medicas ¿sucede algo Yuzuriha?

-Gran Patriarca yo solicito mi retiro de este santuario –dijo ella arrodillando se ante el quien solo se tomó el puente de la nariz él ya sabía porque lo estaba pidiendo –no merezco estar aquí además si deberán matarme que lo hagan

-Yuzuriha, no hare eso ¿sabes? –Ella se sorprendió por la respuesta del mayor –pues te diré algo, las estrellas me revelaron que el próximo caballero de Aries nacería dentro de unos meses y ese pequeño que se está formando es el que está en tu vientre –ella se puso pálida

-Yuzuriha, es muy valiente de tu parte venir a aquí a decir esto, descuida por mi parte tu puedes irte para recuperar fuerzas y reposar durante tu maternidad –dijo la diosa Atenea –y más que todo –vio al patriarca –no haremos cargo de todo el labor que has hecho aquí

-le avisaremos a tu maestro que tú eres de las que porta al próximo caballero de Aries, mi hermano no podrá hacerte nada porque son ordenes mías y más que todo de Atenea y además te queremos como una hija y no deseamos que te pase nada malo, prepara tus cosas pues partirás mañana al amanecer Rhode te ayudara con todo ve a Jamir con él, no uses la tele transportación para que no gastes energías ahora pueden retirar se pero antes –dijo el pontífice levantando se y dando le un gran abrazo a la joven quien sin más que otra se echó a llorar –no temas todo saldrá bien, sé que no quieres meter en problemas a ya sabes quién, lo es todo

-Patriarca yo… lo lamento tanto –dijo ella al borde de un colapso lo sabía él se iba a enterar no tanto por ella o por otros si no por la misma Atenea y las estrellas con razón ella estaba ahí –lo lamento tanto…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, los seres humanos tienen debilidades yo lo sabía por muchas razones y las estrellas igual lo decían cuando descubrimos que el portador de ese bebe eras tú, pero tranquila ve tranquila a su momento el sabrá –Atenea se acercó y le dejo un beso en la frente a la muchacha –ahora ve y arregla todo para que partas a Jamir

Ella asintió y se despidió de Atenea y el Patriarca, como orden a seguir no pudo tele transportar así que le toco bajar las 12 casas, el temor volvía tenía miedo de encontrarse con Shion, no quería ni verlo y ni el a ella, siguió caminando junto a Rhode quien trataba de apoyar la en estos momentos, sabía que debía ir se no le quedaba de otra

-Yuzuriha, esto que pasa es por algo ahora es mejor que te tranquilices para que mañana partamos a Jamir –dijo el cargando la ya que se había cansado –si Shion aparece solo ignorémoslo además él dijo que no quería saber nada de nosotros por un largo tiempo

-si… aunque me duele sabes… me duele el saber que no podrá estar cuando este niño nazca me duele tanto pero es lo mejor –dijo ella –además sería una carga muy grande y él ya tiene problemas y será mejor no agregarle más salsa al asunto

-bueno eso sí, será mejor que te baje porque si no, lo va a mal interpretar todo y capaz y me asesina por andar de "Abusivo" –dijo el bajando la, ambos ingresaron a Aries, al fondo se escuchaban las risas del caballero de Aries y el caballero de Cáncer, ambos tragaron grueso porque en lo personal ya estaba aterrados con Shion y ahora que este Manigoldo ahí fue como más terror porque ese era capaz de soltar lengua si es que llegaba a saber algo, no quedaba de otra e ingresaron

-Entonces así le juegue una broma a ese tipo y…-iba a terminar la frase hasta que vio pasar a los dos jóvenes ignorando la presencia de ambos caballeros –vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aquí ¿ya hablaste con el patriarca niña? –ella trago grueso y siguió caminando evadiendo el comentario del caballero del cangrejo –oye eres sorda o que

-Déjame Manigoldo lo bueno es que no tendré que dar explicaciones –dijo ella asustada y molesta con posibles lagrimas asechándole

-pues a mí si… o es que no confianza en tu mejor amigo? A no si es verdad no lo haces –dijo Shion de manera burlona cosa que le dolió a la joven haciendo que ella comenzara a llorar y este solo la ignorara

-a ver pareces estúpido comportando te así, tratando la mal por algo que ella no quiere hablar eres un patán un imbécil Shion, lo bueno es que ella ya no tendrá que aguantar estar en este maldito lugar y si quieres golpearme hazlo de igual forma me da igual si eres un maldito caballero dorado, tú no sabes lo que ella pasa para que la trates así

-si lo supiera ella me lo diría –dijo el generando más gritos entre ambos mientras Manigoldo disfrutaba la escena hasta que se escuchó un grito por parte de la joven

-¡Ya!... dejen esto Rhode vámonos sabes que mañana me retiro de aquí –dijo ella tomando la mano del joven para poder irse –y Shion fue un gusto conocerte o mejor dicho fue un gusto haber estado contigo con nosotros –dijo ella acariciando su vientre, haciendo que el caballero cayera de rodillas ¿ella se iba del santuario? ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

-No le des explicación a este imbécil vamos no puedes enojarte andando –dijo el caminando con ella a la salida –a y Shion felicidades lograste muchas cosas que al fin y al cabo no vas a gozar

-Alto… a que te refieres con irte –dijo el interponiendo se en el camino de los muchachos quienes buscaban salir de ahí de una vez por toda –como que el patriarca sabe de ello… Yuzuriha dime la verdad…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

-No le des explicación a este imbécil vamos no puedes enojarte andando –dijo el caminando con ella a la salida –a y Shion felicidades lograste muchas cosas que al fin y al cabo no vas a gozar

-Alto… a que te refieres con irte –dijo el interponiendo se en el camino de los muchachos quienes buscaban salir de ahí de una vez por toda –como que el patriarca sabe de ello… Yuzuriha dime la verdad…

-No debo darte más explicaciones además es la última vez que nos veremos Shion no sabrás mas de mi –dijo ella saliendo de ahí con Rhode, ella lloraba con tanto dolor en su corazón quería decirle que ella estaba embarazada pero era mejor que no lo hiciera pues iba ser más duro decir adiós y lo hubieran empezado a juzgar

-Borrego creo que te pasaste de la raya con ella –dijo Manigoldo muy extrañado por la actitud de su amigo y compañero –mira que la hiciste llorar

-bueno ella bien sabe el por qué estoy enojado con ella, además no quiero hablar de eso Manigoldo –dijo el tratando de calmar se –no sé qué es lo que tanto me esconde

-hay por Dios Shion que barbaridad contigo no hubieras hecho eso sabes bien que ella al igual que tu son Alumnos del hermano del anciano Sage –dijo el tomando un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en su mano –tu eres un de los más serenos pero esta vez te comportaste como un imbécil ósea eso lo espero de mi o de los demás pero de ti… no la verdad no lo esperaba

-ay ya Manigoldo, es verdad soy sereno y todo pero no sabes lo que esto me está generando es un estrés horrible –dijo el carnero, si se había pasado con lo que le hizo a la chica y más porque el le amaba demasiado pero que podía hacer ahora que ella se fue –Manigoldo déjame solo quiero pensar todo esto

-bueno pues pero hazlo porque tu actitud fue pésima y sería mejor que hablaras con ella de todo –dijo el cangrejo retirando se del lugar pues quería darle espacio al chico, las cosas estaban tensas él quería estar con ella decirle que le ama y que no quiere que ella se vaya, sus pensamientos volaron lejos desde que se conocieron hasta lo que es o fue su relación

Casa Yuzuriha

Yuzuriha alistaba sus cosas para poder ir se mañana, sus amigas le ayudaban con todo para que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico

-No puedo creer que te vas a ir –dijo Mila con un semblante muy triste pues al parecer Yuzuriha le ayudaba mucho cuando ella se sentía mal –lo bueno es que el patriarca fue comprensible y te dejo ir

-si eso me consuela la verdad, pero es mejor así no quiero ver a Shion mas y estar aquí es peor el asunto –dijo ella limpiando se las lágrimas –ah Anfisa quiero que le des esto a Shion por favor –dijo ella entregando le un sobre a la joven rubia

-le vas a mandar esta carta y la ecografía… Yuzuriha ¿está segura de esto? –dijo la chica viendo a su amiga

-Si quiero que él sepa de esto para que al menos se entere de todo por lo menos para que sepa que él será papa de este niño que crece en mi vientre –dijo ella acariciando su vientre

-bueno yo se lo daré entonces pero mejor ahora descansa tú crees…será mejor porque tienes un viaje largo para mañana –dijo ella terminando de arreglar las maletas de la joven –ahora descansa mejor y olvídate de todo por hoy

-tienes razón –dijo arre costando se –buenas noches chicas Gracias por todo enserio –dijo ella cerrando sus ojos mientras ellas le daban un cálido abrazo, les dolía mucho que ella se fuera pues eran como hermanas todas

-Me da pesar que se tenga que ir la verdad aquí podíamos ayudar le con lo que ella necesitara –dijo Agnes

-si pero imagínate la situación de ellos do cada vez más se torna más fea y de paso ella no quiere perjudicarlo aunque este se lo merece por desgraciado –dijo Mila –pero que podemos hacer nosotras

-hablar con Shion y decirle eres un desgraciado dejaste embarazada a Yuzuriha y te sales con la tuya tú crees... -dijo Anfisa haciendo que sus amigas solo se golpearan la cabeza por su brillante idea

-Anfisa eso empeorara las cosas así que deja de pensar en eso y busquemos la solución al problema de ellos de otra manera además si él se entera que ella está embarazada va a hacer hasta lo imposible por quedar se con él bebe y no queremos eso

-pero Mila me da pesar que ella este así y me dan ganas de decirle sus verdades a ese gorrón come cuando hay –dijo Anfisa muy molesta –además ella merece respeto y él le faltó al respeto cuando vino aquí hacer semejante escena y humillarla cuando iba con el patriarca y de paso en el regreso enfrente de Manigoldo

-Anfisa pero eso ya no es nuestro problema aquí ellos necesitan alejar se y es mejor no meternos en los problemas de parejas porque nosotras podemos salir jodidas después

-Agnes pero imagínate no me gusta verla así, sé que soy torpe y todo pero me duele verla así y de paso el que se tenga que ir del santuario de Atenea me duele más –dijo la chica muy afectada –además quiero irme con ella para ayudarla con él bebe para que ella no se sienta sola porque aunque este su maestro con ella, es mejor que este alguien de su género con ella además yo puedo ayudar la

-si eso quieres…debes hablar con el patriarca para que puedas irte no sé si puedas ir ahorita para que hables con el –dijo Agnes viendo a Anfisa muy decidida –ve y de paso deja le eso a ese estúpido

-¡Claro! –dijo la joven rubio partiendo de inmediato a las 12 casas para hablar con el sumo patriarca del santuario de Atenea, estaba decidida podía llegar a ser algo torpe pero en temas delicados era seria su amiga la necesitaba y más ahora que ella iba a tener un bebe Anfisa sabía lo que era cuidar a un bebe pues ella es madre y aunque no sea guerrera le toca estar en el santuario de ayudante del recinto de las amazonas ella y su esposo podían ser algo especiales mentalmente pero el corazón era más fuerte en esos casos –Yuzuriha no estás sola me iré contigo para ayudarte con todo –dijo para sí misma hasta que al fin pudo llegar a la primera casa Aries, trago grueso a pesar de todo ella si le tenía miedo al caballero de Aries por su actitud en esos últimos días, ingreso al lugar sin hacer ruido hasta que el caballero apareció

-¿Qué haces aquí Anfisa? –Pregunto Shion algo molesto –que quieres aquí en Aries

-voy a ver al patriarca pero antes debo darte algo por lo menos esto es lo último que sabrás de ella –dijo dando le el sobre al caballero de Aries quien le miro sorprendido –espero entiendas todo lo que ella está pasando y sino pues bueno eso ya está en tus manos –dijo ella para luego retirarse sabía que al ver lo que contenía la carta él se iba a sorprender hasta que esté la detuvo

-toma no quiero leer eso, no me interesa en lo absoluto saber si se quiere ir que lo haga yo no puedo obligar a nadie a que se quede en este lugar –dijo de manera orgullosa cosa que molesto a Anfisa dando le una cachetada que dejo la mejilla roja del caballero -¡Quien te crees que eres para venir aquí y golpearme!

-lo hago por que como puedes expresarte así de alguien que dio todo por ti y sobre todo que espera algo de ti o mejor alguien de ti quieres ver lo que hay en este sobre pues mira bien Shion –dijo ella sacando la carta y la ecografía que ella se había hecho, Anfisa se las lanzo y Shion las recogió, se puso pálido y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer –ni llores por que no veras a esa criatura no merece tener a un irresponsable e imbécil como tú en su vida

-ella… está embarazada… Eso explica por qué andaba… -no pudo terminar la frase pues cayo de rodillas con un llanto incontrolable… estaba quebrado acababa de hacer trizas a la joven que él amaba con locura, a la chica que le entrego todo de ella –maldita sea… que he hecho ¿Por qué Dios mío?

-porque eres un estúpido olvídate de esa criatura el patriarca sabe todo pero no te dirá nada porque ella lo pidió y el viejo ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada por las estrellas y por Atenea se enteró y para rematar esa criatura será el próximo caballero de Aries pero descuida mi esposo lo va a entrenar –dijo ella más que decidida destrozando poco a poco el corazón del caballero de Aries quien para el esas palabras eran un hueco en su corazón

-es verdad lo que digo… la amo y soy un imbécil por todo esto que hice… lo lamento llévame con el patriarca para hablar esto y de ahí con ella, prometo ayudarla con él bebe que es mi hijo también no pueden privarme de verlo, no me pueden hacer eso… quiero estar en la vida de mi hijo quiero verle crecer entrenarlo –dijo Shion bañado en un llanto el cual Anfisa ignoro por completo estaba demasiado molesta con el que para ella solo era picos de conciencia –Llévame con ella… te lo ruego

-No, no lo hare ella no quiere verte, ella está muy herida y para ella esto sería un adiós muy doloroso así que mejor no Shion, acepta lo que está por pasar además serás un patriarca ¿no? De que te servirá decir que tienes un hijo cuando se supone que debes de ser casto para ese puesto… no le hallo lógica a tu arrepentimiento el cual no creo –dijo ella viendo como él se caía ante el dolor que estaba pasando por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin dar se cuenta que el patriarca había bajado del templo para hablar con el

-levántate Shion de Aries, ya sabes la verdad y lo sabes muy bien, Anfisa se porque andas aquí adivina quien vino o mejor dicho quienes vinieron a mi templo –dijo el patriarca mostrando le a su hijo, sobrina y esposo

-mi principa hable con el patriarca para ir a Jamir contigo bueno le dije que tu irias y que los niños igual tú crees –dijo Dimitri

-ay mi príncipe eres el mejor –dijo ella abrazando a su esposo –pero será mejor dejarle las cosas claras a este idiota

-Shion yo le dije a ella que se fuera… porque necesitara mucho reposo y más que todo es más sano para ustedes dos y por petición de ellos, Dimitri va a entrenar al pequeño –dijo el patriarca haciendo que Shion golpeara un pilar del templo

-como quiere que permita eso… si es ¡mi hijo! Se supone que yo lo debo entrenar y no esta gente, yo no voy a permitir eso… soy el padre de ese niño y soy muy capaz de entrenarlo

-pues lo siento mucho pero es mi decisión final acepta de un solo tu error Shion cómo pudiste tratarla de ese modo ¿crees que no me entere? Shion la lastimaste ahora quieres venir a ser el padre responsable no me hagas reír lo lamento pero ella deberá irse y tu acepta de un solo las consecuencias esto no hubiera pasado si se hubieran protegido o si la hubieses tratado bien pero no ahora acepta tus deberes…-dijo el patriarca retirando se del lugar, él estaba destrozado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con el… le dolía mucho el saber que no podría disfrutar de cuidar a su pequeño hijo cuando naciera… le dolía demasiado pero así seria hasta que algo sucedió.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

-pues lo siento mucho pero es mi decisión final acepta de un solo tu error Shion cómo pudiste tratarla de ese modo ¿crees que no me entere? Shion la lastimaste ahora quieres venir a ser el padre responsable no me hagas reír lo lamento pero ella deberá irse y tu acepta de un solo las consecuencias esto no hubiera pasado si se hubieran protegido o si la hubieses tratado bien pero no ahora acepta tus deberes…-dijo el patriarca retirando se del lugar, él estaba destrozado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con el… le dolía mucho el saber que no podría disfrutar de cuidar a su pequeño hijo cuando naciera… le dolía demasiado pero así seria hasta que algo sucedió.

La mañana llego con los rayos del sol sobre el recinto miramos a Yuzuriha alistando se para ir se con la ayuda de Rhode y Dimitri mientras que ella se alistaba unas cosas que ella necesitaría para el camino

-A ver esto lo necesitaras por si las dudas –dijo Agnes arreglando la maleta de la joven tibetana quien arreglaba su bolso –nos avisas cuando estés allá por favor

-si les avisare en todo momento aún no puedo creer que Anfisa se pusiera de acuerdo con el patriarca y acompañarme en esto –dijo la joven sentando se en la cama –a todo esto ¿ella fue ayer a dejarle aquello a Shion? –Agnes no sabía que responder, si sabía que el vio todo pero de manera forzada y que para colmo casi inicia una pelea con todos en el momento que se entero

-sí, y quería venir pero Anfisa le dijo que no por tu bienestar y más que todo porque no desea que te pase nada ni a ti no al bebe

-que linda ella, la verdad que si no quiero verlo en lo absoluto de todas maneras ni el a mi así que no tengo nada que perder –dijo ella cepillando su cabellera –además estoy cansada de esto y en Jamir me sentiré mejor

-si eso es bueno –dijo la joven, luego de conversar un buen rato Rhode llego para poder ir se con calma con la joven Yuzuriha –vaya al fin apareciste ya había pensado en que te habías perdido

-jajaja muy graciosas, bueno me tarde porque este tarugo de Dimitri necesitaba comprar algo para poder ir se –dijo Rhode viendo de reojo al joven quien estaba más concentrado en abrir una lata de manís que había comprado

-así es, además Dimitri es muy torpe al igual que Anfisa exijo mi prueba de ADN porque dudo que estos sean mis padres –dijo Nikolai -y para colmo Evgenia estuvo con él en verificar cual era un buen maní tú crees…

-si ya veo que por eso se tardaron ¿están listos para ir a Jamir? –Pregunto Yuzuriha con un tono muy dulce –sé que no es como Rusia o como aquí en Grecia pero espero les llegue a gustar mucho mi hogar

-¡por supuesto! La verdad que si me quiero ir para allá además mis padres estarán allá también –dijo Evgenia con mucha alegría –además me han dicho que allá se puede entrenar mucho para ser un caballero de Atenea

-sí, es verdad estuve leyendo que en Jamir también puedes aprender mucho sobre tele quinesia y la verdad me interesa –dijo Nikolai sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuzuriha, solo se imaginaba a ella y su pequeño enseñando le de todo lo que había en Jamir y de paso enseñarle todo lo que su maestro le había dado de aprendizaje –ahora lo que me intriga es que Dimitri entrene a tu hijo tú crees…

-cierto por que los papas de Nikolai son muy torpes en especial Dimitri –dijo Evgenia de manera seria

-bueno niños es hora de irnos así que vamos es un camino largo y muy cansado y será mejor que guardemos energía para llegar con tiempo a Jamir –dijo Rhode guardando lo último en la camioneta, todo iba bien hasta que apareció el joven caballero de Aries al parecer venía a despedir se de la joven

-vaya que descarado eres ¿no? –Dijo muy molesta Anfisa por la presencia de Shion en ese momento –que no te dije ayer que mejor te quedaras en tu templo

-a ver no debo de seguir tus órdenes y vengo a despedirme porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en estos momentos así que no me vengas a fregar, Yuzuriha…-dijo el caballero haciendo que la joven solo le quedara viendo con mucha tristeza –Yuzuriha sé que ya es tarde para esto, sé que lo arruine todo pero te lo pido de corazón que me dejes estar en la vida del pequeño –Yuzuriha sintió que su corazón latía fuerte con lo que acababa de escuchar –es enserio Anfisa llego ayer y me mostro todo y al patriarca igual sé que no es correcto todo esto pero enserio perdóname

-Muchachos, Niños déjenme a solas con él por favor –dijo la joven haciendo que los demás asintieran y se retiraran del lugar hasta que ellos quedaron solos –mira la verdad no sé si creerte ya porque con todo el daño que me has ocasionado sería muy bajo de mi parte permitirte todo, además si me retiro es por cuidar al bebe más que todo y porque no quiero molestarte mas con todo y sobre todo me duele todo esto y no quiero más dolor y ya Shion no digas mas

-mira está bien acepto que cometí un error pero solo eso te pido que me dejes incluirme en la vida del bebe –dijo el arrodillando se ante ella, en verdad ella quería incluirlo pero no sabría si confiar en el nuevamente –por favor Yuzuriha te lo pido de todo corazón

-Bien, podrás estar en la vida de él porque igual de todas formas tú eres su padre y no quiero que esto pase a mas –dijo ella dando le la mano al caballero de Aries, muchos dirían que es estúpida por la acción que ella iba a cometer pero ella lo hacía por él bebe más que todo –pero aun así no sé si deberé irme a Jamir debería de hablar con el maestro Sage para ver que piensa el

-pues la verdad opino lo mismo de ayer tú debes irte a Jamir mientras este se queda aquí custodiando el templo de Aries mis órdenes fueron claras anoche es mejor para ambos que estén lejos porque tu Shion no te sabes controlar y tu Yuzuriha te recuerdo que tu debes estar descansado –dijo el viejo patriarca molesto, le dolía lo que les pasaba a ellos dos pero era por el bien de ambos eso pensaba hasta que apareció Sasha al parecer le había seguido

-Sage no es necesario que los separes… además ella necesitara el apoyo del padre de su hijo –dijo Atenea con su dulce mirada haciendo que Sage estaba con cara de "ahí vamos otra vez" –sé que te di el cargo de patriarca pero en este caso quiero intervenir yo así que el entrenara al pequeño cuando esté listo eso si ustedes dos deberán asegurar se que el solo les vea como maestros bueno a Shion mas que todo –dijo Atenea a Shion le dio dolor escuchar la condición de Atenea pero era eso o no ver al pequeño

-está bien Diosa Atenea pero le recuerdo que ella debe partir a Jamir y tu Shion iras con ellos hoy mismo y de ahí a rendirle cuentas a tu maestro que no está nada feliz con esto –dijo el patriarca retirando se

-vaya al parecer esto se puso bueno –dijo Dimitri junto a los demás –bueno ya que ahora tu iras con nosotros puedes usar tu tele transportación para irnos ¿no crees?

-sí parece que sí, así que andando Anfisa sé que tú y yo no nos estamos llevando bien pero por ahora dejemos nuestra pelea –dijo Shion acercando se a la joven rusa quien solo asintió aunque en parte obligada porque si tenía ganas de pelear con el

Shion uso la habilidad de tele transportación para llegar a Jamir junto a todos, al llegar pudieron sentir todo el resplandor del sol dar en sus rostros, Yuzuriha se sentía mejor ahora que estaba en su tierra donde pasaría un buen tiempo, pero algo llego a su mente y era que no les había dicho nada de nada a Yato y Tenma lo más seguro es que estos dos se molestarían al igual que Dohko de Libra con Shion por no haberle dicho este asunto

-bueno será mejor que entremos no creen…-dijo Anfisa junto con Dimitri –a vamos Yuzuriha para que te arre-cuestes un rato mira ahí está tu maestro

-ya los esperaba a todos en especial a alguien que estoy viendo claramente, mírame cuando te hablo Shion de Aries –dijo Hakurei de Altar quien estaba muy molesto con el caballero de Aries por su osada falta ante la diosa Atenea – Y tu Yuzuriha de Grulla también cómo es posible que haya pasado eso. No se cómo mi hermano puede perdonar esto ahora entren todos vamos a ver cómo nos acomodamos en esta casa –dijo el ex caballero de Altar, luego de su "cálido" recibimiento Hakurei se encargó de mandar una nota a Sage de que los muchachos habían llego sanos y salvos y solicitando que el caballero de Aries se quedara en Jamir de un solo –bueno a ver necesito aclararles algo a ustedes dos el hecho de que aceptara que se quedaran aquí es uno porque ella necesita reposo y debe tener a este bebe en su tierra natal dos porque necesito la ayuda del par de atolondrados con unas cosas en el huerto y hacer me unos mandados a la provincia mas cercana de aquí junto a sus niños porque como se que esos dos se terminan perdiendo se y porque los niños son mas inteligentes que ellos dos y tres porque asi me asegurare de que ustedes dos no sigan profanando más de lo que ya hicieron y Shion desde ahorita te digo ya le solicite a mi hermano que te quedaras en Jamir todo el tiempo del embarazo de Yuzuriha y el nacimiento de ese pequeño si o si ahora Anfisa y Dimitri vayan al pueblo más cercano por unos medicamentos para Yuzuriha y niños acompañen a estos dos porque conociendo los se terminan perdiendo

-¿Y porque manda a estos dos sabiendo como son y no manda solo a los niños? –pregunto Shion con algo de temor y más aún cuando su maestro le tiro una mirada de enojo

-Porque no le van a vender medicamentos a estos dos niños y solo este par pueden por ser adultos ¿y así pretendes ser padre? No me hagas reír ahora ustedes vayan por favor Rhode a ti te necesito para que prepares el almuerzo pero ándale cómo vas, como vas –dijo Hakurei dando órdenes a todo mundo para quedar solo con los dos culpables del asunto del pequeño que venía en camino –a ver Shion sabes la gravedad del asunto ¿no es así?

-si maestro –dijo apenado el caballero de Aries, su maestro solo lo vio con cara de reprobación por lo que estaba pasando

-y si sabias que esto podría afectar porque permitiste que esto pasara… O mejor dicho porque no se protegieron si sabían que estaban en una relación, agradezcan a Atenea por perdonarles esto porque cuando mi hermano me dijo no dudaba en matarlos a ambos –dijo aún más molesto por todo lo que ocurría y mas cuando vio el rostro de la joven con un semblante de molestia – ¿Por qué estas molesta Yuzuriha?

-porque ustedes solo nos rigen así la señorita Atenea gracias a ella podre tener una vida más o menos normal y no estar solo metida en una máscara –dijo ella molesta mientras las lágrimas caían –ustedes no van a entender lo que yo siento ahorita

-pues no, no te entiendo pero si sabían que esto iba a ser así debieron haber pensado las cosas estoy molesto y decepcionado por esto ah y desde ahorita les digo no van a dormir juntos tu Shion te quedaras en la habitación que esta al fondo con Rhode y Dimitri mientras que tu Yuzuriha te quedaras con Anfisa y los niños ¿me entendieron?

-Si maestro… pero ante todo solo quiero decir que no me arrepiento de nada… siempre quise esto y pues al menos se que es con la mujer que yo amo, lamento mi atrevimiento pero hablo con la verdad en este caso –dijo el caballero de Aries mirando fijamente a su maestro quien solo le quedo viendo de manera seria

-bueno, se que eso es lo que deseas y ahora lo tienes pero será bajo mis reglas y las de la señorita Atenea al igual que las de mi hermano ahora vayan a desempacar y acomodarse –dijo para luego retirar se

-Yuzuriha… mira lamento enserio esto… mis celos y todo –dijo el caballero dando le un tierno beso en los labios a la joven

-si…te perdono cariño pero por ahora es mejor estar como dijo el maestro –dijo ella tomando la mano del caballero y poniéndola en su vientre –se que está muy pequeño pero al fin tendremos algo que deseábamos tanto ¿no crees?

-así es querida… y se que el nacerá sano y salvo por que tiene una madre muy fuerte –dijo el caballero dorado dando un beso al vientre de la joven, era una nueva etapa la que iban a vivir, todo era nuevo para ellos dos, el saber que serían padres iba a ser duro por las condiciones puestas por los superiores pero para ellos no importaban en su momento ellos dos a pesar de todo se seguían amando y Shion debía trabajar o mejor dicho esforzarse para no volver a caer en sus celos posesivos…

Continuara


End file.
